Creeds Orders
by Flipkicks
Summary: With everything lost in the eyes of the exiled prince of Britannia, he decided to get even with his father by joining a cause worth fighting for. He learns a secret war still playing. A war that will be his game and him just watching as the King and everything going to his plan.
1. Prologue 1

**Hey** **guys, Flipkicks here and I decided to make my own version of JuniorL.2910's Assassin's Creed. No I do not decided to copy his work as I wanted to make my own version as a inspiration. The timeline of this fanfic has a old-theme (the middle ages theme) to the futuristic theme (The Code Geass timeline) This isn't a crossover fanfic. I hope you all like this new story and I hope you all have a great day. **

**P.S. I am not canceling Rewritten for those of you who are familiar with my story.**

* * *

_**To destroy a greater evil, you must fight it with evil itself. I don't care if your the devil itself, I'll destroy evil. I'll make a world a better place, even it costs me my life!**_

**Lelouch Vi Britannia, 2017 A.T.B **

_**I've lived a long life, seeing from the beginnings of a great reign to their deaths. The creed here is something worth fighting for. I believe it ever since I joined the creed at the age of 17. If it wasn't the thanks to my uncle and his friend, I won't be here and everything I've learn will continue to be taught the next generation.**_

**Ezio Auditore da Firenze on his death bed, 1524 A.T.B**

* * *

**Creed's Order**

Prologue

May 4th 2009 A.T.B, Area 11, Kururugi Shrine.

A young boy with raven was walking down the shrine after saying his prays to his now decease mother, keeping a stern face, he walks down the shrine and goes to the house he was taken in. 'I wonder if your watching over us mom.' He thought as he enters the house.

Unknown to the young boy, a man who appears to be in his twenties was watching over him, taking in notes from observing him, his little sister and his friend ever since he was taken in couple weeks ago. 'Seems we have a potential member in the future. Glad to know master's info was right on the money.' The young man stand up and leaves the area without anyone seeing him.

The raven haired boy entered the house where he spots his little sister fast asleep, holding on her blanket tightly. He smiles as he sees his sister sleeping, he spots a ring with an unknown sigil engraved inside the ring. He wonders what this symbol is but he shrugs it off and puts the ring in his pockets and goes to find his friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

Stadtfeld Residence

A young girl with bright red hair was watching TV as her brother was helping out with their mother with groceries. While they were taking out the groceries, the young girl goes into her brothers room, only seeing everything neat for some reason as she knows it means he's hiding something in his room. She begins her snooping around, going from his clothing stand to his night stand and only found nothing. 'Man...why can't I find anything oni-chan keeps a secret.' The girl continues to search her brothers room. It took her about 5 minutes to search for something, she checked her brothers jacket and shook the jacket, hoping to find something but nothing until that is when she dropped it where she heard something on the floor.

She looked at the jacket and sees a ring with in unknown sigil on the outside of the ring. She thought it was bizarre that her brother has some weird ring in his pocket. She thought it was like a wedding ring or something that her brother kept it from her and she puts the ring back in the jacket and places it on the bed like before and leaves the room.

Unknown to the Stadtfeld family, a female woman who appears to be in around 17-20 years old was looking through the next mansion's rooftop, she was smiling as in the future, she would play a important part of order in the future. 'Guess Kozuki's little sister is just as curious he says. Can't wait to see her potential as a member.' She leaves the rooftops and no one sees her.

* * *

Back at the Kururugi Shrine

Suzaku was practicing his kendo techniques with Tohdoh watching over him, smiling as his apprentice fine swordsmanship getting better and better with each day. He looks at his watch and he decided to have Suzaku take a break. "Suzaku, take a break. I'll be back." Tohdoh leaves the room and makes a phone call.

"What is it?" a rough voice said.

"Suzaku is getting better with a blade master. He'll make a fine holy sword." Tohdoh replies.

"You sure he has what it takes to be part of the order? And most importantly under your order?" the rough voice said.

"We just need to make sure the Templars don't corrupt his mind. And that goes with the ex-prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Tohdoh tells him and the rough voice didn't like the last part.

"Do you really think the ex-prince of Britannia has what it takes to be part of the Order? After all, The grandmaster of the Templar order is his father, who took everything from him." The man started to sounded heated after telling him.

"I think so Sir. After all what you just said: Since the grandmaster of the Templar order took everything from him, I think Lelouch wants to take what he lost; back from his father and more." Tohdoh sounded assured that he sees Lelouch becoming a dangerous young man in the order.

"If you say so. If you think he has what it takes to be a assassin, then train him under your wing." The man hung up and goes back to the room to train Suzaku but unknown to him, Lelouch heard everything from what Tohdoh and what the man on the phone said.

"The Templar order? The Assassin's order? What are they talking about?" Lelouch wonders as he heard he will play a important in the future from what Tohdoh told the man on the phone. He enters the room to see a now tired Suzaku on the floor panting with a Katana on the floor. "Master Tohdoh! Is Suzaku ok?" Lelouch asks him.

"He is Lelouch. He jsut over did practice." Tohdoh assures him and takes the Katana away from him. "Suzaku, practice is over. Get some rest." Suzaku nods and tries to get up but couldn't and Tohdoh gets a chuckle out of it. "Asahina, can you help Suzaku here." Tohdoh orders and Asahina comes in and gets Suzaku up.

"Come on Suzaku, let's get you to your bed." Asahina tells him and they leave the room.

"Master Tohdoh, what's the Templar order?" Lelouch asks him and Tohdoh didn't expect it from him.

"I take it you heard my conversation huh?" Lelouch nods, "I'm glad you decided to ask instead of hiding it. The Templar order are the ones that keep this world 'in order' but in reality, they manipulated everyone that aren't aware but that's where the Assassin's come into play. We liberated/free the Templars control with their corrupt power." Tohdoh explains and Lelouch seemed more eager to destroy his own country. "Your father happens to be the Grandmaster of the Templar order." This caused Lelouch to be irate.

"You mean to tell me that bastard of a father of mine is the leader?!" He yells and Tohdoh just simply nods. "Let me be a part of the Order, Master Tohdoh! I want to obliterate him and what he stands for!" Tohdoh smiles as he sees the hatred passion for his father boil the young boy.

"That is fine Lelouch but you know what Suzaku is training for right?" He nods, "Once you partake this training, there's no turning back. Are you sure?" He asks him and Lelouch nods once again. "Starting tomorrow, you'll begin your training. And the ring in your pocket, Keep it." Tohdoh tells him and Lelouch leaves the room. Tohdoh smiles as he sees a future in Lelouch's hands.

* * *

**Sorry if the Chapter is short but I'll see if I can make this story longer in the future. Hope you all like the beginning of a new story of my 3rd Code Geass story. Please leave a review, it would greatly help me in the upcoming chapters**


	2. Prologue II

**Hey** **guys Flipkicks here and heres another chapter for Creed's orders. I forgot to mention the bloodline for both Kallen and Lelouch.**

**Kallen's bloodline has Ezio Auditore as her ancestor while Lelouch has Edward Kenway as one of his ancestors. Any other key members of the Assassin's won't be related to the both of them unlike Desmond Miles in the series so there won't be a incest type romance if you were wondering about it.**

**The timeline is based on the 1st season of Code Geass.**

**I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

**We fight for the truth, The Black Knights fights for the truth. We'll take matters into our own hands if we don't get the results.**

**Kallen Stadtfelt, 2018 A.T.B**

**_Who knew things turn out to this. We global secret war, an age of tale of Knights vs Assassins. My pirate years we just something to meet ends meat for my first marriage. The Creed has changed throughout the many years, some of the years based in historic writing shows good and evil within the Creed but I believe the Creed fights for the truth unlike the Templars._**

**_Edward Kenway 1718 A.T.B _  
**

* * *

August 7th, 2015 A.T.B

**Prologue II**

Lelouch was not having a good day as he ran into a mob of girls, who were trying to get a date with him but luckily thanks to his training he was able to get away from them but he end up tiring himself out. 'Geez...I wish Milly would not plan these things out just to torture me.' He thought as he entered a secret room he learned couple years back when he enrolled in Ashford Academy.

The girls were walking aimlessly trying to find the ice prince as he was called by the majority of the girls in the campus. The looked around the same hallway for the last 5 minutes and came up with nothing and they leaved the area.

'Milly...For once I would like a day of peace and quiet, not a day of torture you do on a daily bases.' He started to breath heavily as the room he was in started to grow hotter by the minute.

["Have you found him?"] Milly asked through the radios she gave out to them.

{"Sorry Ma'am but he got away."} a blonde haired girl reported.

["Keep searching for him. Remember, he is still has low stamina."] Milly turned off her radio and the group of girls continued their search and leave the area. Lelouch comes out of the hidden room, sweating his ass off.

"Jesus Milly...I wish...I still...exercise back then..." Lelouch panting heavily as he looks over the corner to make sure the girls were not in the same area. He takes off his student uniform off and changes it into his assassin's hoodie since it was already the end of the day. While he was walking down the hallways, he uses his gift to make sure the girls weren't around him.

'This gift does have its benefits. I wonder how I got this gift?' Lelouch continues to 'run away' by using hidden rooms in the building. As he gets away form the girls, he bumped into a red haired girl. While he was using his gift, he sees her in a pink aura, which is unknown color to him. He knew blue as allies, red as enemies, white as a bystander, and gold as a target.

The girl also sees him as pink, she knew the colors when she was training with the Creed. She was ranked as one of their top field agents at a young age. She heard of another member around her age, being one of the top agents but was considered to be their weakest due to his stamina, but overall the boy was a prodigal genius when it comes to being a strategist.

"You ok?" Lelouch offered her a hand and she accepted it.

"Yeah, sorry if I didn't see you." She apologizes and whips some of the dust off of her skirt.

"Don't worry, its my fault to begin with. Your Kallen Stadtfelt right?" He asks.

"Yes, I am Kallen Stadtfelt family. Who are you?" She asks politely and started to slowly drew her hidden blade

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge of the student council and I advise you not to draw out your blade to your superior." He ordered and Kallen was confuse what he mean and Lelouch showed her his bracer.

"Your part of the Creed?" She was surprise to see a classmate as a member of the Creed.

"Been part of it since 2009. I'm one of the top ranked assassin's group here in Japan."

"Why do you call Area 11 Japan?

"I've been here since the the invasion. This place feels more of a home then back in the homeland. I take it you're part Japanese based on your surprise reaction."

Kallen was surprise on how Lelouch was able to get her ethnicity right on the money.

"Yes...I'm half Japanese from my mother's side and Britannian from my father's side." She explains.

"I see. How long you've been a member of the creed?"

" '09 like you."

"Your reason for joining?"

"I want to see a future where we don't have to be suppress by fear of the Holy Britannian Empire. The Creed is something I believe will turn the tide of this war between us and the Templars." Kallen felt confident in her answer as Lelouch smiled.

"Your fighting for your family, most importantly: your mother and brother if I'm right." Lelouch looked at her.

"Yes...my brother died 2 years ago and it was an explosion that killed him. The only thing left in the scene was a templar necklace." She tighten her fist in anger, remembering her brother's death. "My mother on the other hand couldn't get over his death and went into depression and is taking refrain to ease her pain, remembering her time with him."She looks down at the floor an Lelouch could see why.

"I'm sorry if I brought it up. I would feel the same way." Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?" She was curious from his response.

"I have a little sister who I take care of. Her name is nunnally and I don't know what would happen if she died." He too tighten his fist and Kallen started to feel better for some reason, smiling at his answer.

"We both fight for our loved one, to make sure nothing happens to them." She said.

"Yeah, I hope we get to meet in combat soon, Kallen." Lelouch looks out to see if the girls are coming around the corner with his Eagle vision and be bails into a nearby room.

The girls were wondering around and see Kallen in the hallway.

"Hey Kallen, have you seen Lelouch around?" A brunette asks.

Kallen shook her head, "I haven't seen him but I think heard something that way." Kallen pointed the hallway on her right and the girls went in as she said. 'You owe me Lelouch.' She thought of as she walks down the hallway straight down and continues.

* * *

**Sorry once again if the chapter is short but since the pervious chapter was a prologue, I thought I create a introduction chapter for the both of them. The chapters will be longer as I promised. Review/favorite if you want. I hope you all have a great day.**

**P.S. Both of the do have eagle vision since both Ezio and Edward are descendants of the Lost Civilization and add more content in the story. **


End file.
